Washing machine appliances generally include a tub for containing water or wash liquid, e.g., water and detergent, bleach, and/or other wash additives. A basket is rotatably mounted within the tub and defines a wash chamber for receipt of articles for washing. During normal operation of such washing machine appliances, the wash liquid is directed into the tub and onto articles within the wash chamber of the basket. The basket or an agitation element can rotate at various speeds to agitate articles within the wash chamber, to wring wash fluid from articles within the wash chamber, etc.
One issue with many conventional washing machine appliances is that consumers have no place to allow articles to soak before washing. For example, a consumer may desire to pretreat an article to be washed. In many conventional washing machine appliances, there is not an adequate surface or component on which to perform such activities. Accordingly, such activities must be performed in a separate utility sink, a kitchen sink, or in another suitable location using apparatus separate from the washing machine appliance. This can be inconvenient and time-consuming for the consumer.
Recently, various washing machine appliances have attempted to include integrated components which allow for such activities. However, known such components are constantly in the way of the consumer and are difficult to clean. Accordingly, such known washing machine appliances are still inconvenient and time-consuming for the consumer.
Accordingly, improved apparatus for allowing convenient pre-treatment options in association with washing machine appliances are desired.